


Separation Anxiety

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Happily Ever Afters Are for Yuppies [5]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Growing Up, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, starting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: It's the twins' first day of Head Start! Well.... Only one of them... But emotions are still running high from this step forward.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Happily Ever Afters Are for Yuppies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Separation Anxiety

Thank god V warned Mickey right after the kids were born that they’d wind up being put on a waiting list for Head Start. They applied six months before the kids’ third birthday and miraculously got accepted two months after… For one kid.

Until this point, the fathers had to switch days off to keep a free watch on their kids with V agreeing to house them at the Alibi when in a pinch. The shitty work schedules made it more than challenging to make ends meet, though living with the Gallaghers made it a little easier. So it was more than aggravating to say the least that they would be able to get one kid in there but not the other, meaning their work schedules couldn’t change by much because they still needed to be home for one of them.

So next the question came of which twin would go first…

Ian was betting on Nadiya taking the transition easier, Mickey’s bet was on Ivan.

“He wanders off any time we take him anywhere! Separation anxiety who?” Mickey argued one morning as he tossed a pancake over in the skillet. Ian spooned Ivan more applesauce into his dish and rolled his eyes.

“Wandering off is not the same as not having separation anxiety, Mick. The only reason they don’t cry when we leave them with Kev and V is because they’ve been around them since they were born. We’ve never seen them interact with strangers before, not really.”

“Well, my money is on Ivan handling it the best so let’s start with him. At least then Nadi will have her brother there when she starts so it won’t be as bad.”

“Are you assuming she won’t handle it as well because she’s a girl, Mick? Sexist,” he joked. Mickey glared at his husband as playfully.

“No, jackass. She hides from strangers at the store or the park but Ivan’ll go off with anyone who waves a candy bar at him.” Ian’s gut clenched at the hypothetical scenario.

“Ugh, don’t even joke!” Ian winced, giving another spoonful of applesauce to Nadi’s bowl next. He knew it was true, though. It was why they always kept Ivan inside of the shopping cart or stroller whenever they went anywhere. They’d had one too many heart attacks at Wal-Mart and determined Ivan was not one to be trusted to stay by their dads’ sides. Nadi, on the other hand, always kept one hand either inside the firm hold of either of her fathers’ hands or a fist firmly gripped to a dads’ pantleg. She took the term ‘stranger danger awareness’ to a whole new level… Twins on complete polar opposing sides of the other. Imagine. 

Mickey seemed to grimace at his own joke, and both men dropped that point of the conversation in favor of compromise.

“Alright, fine. We’ll keep Nadi home. I just hope he’s not the trouble-making twin...” Ian murmured worriedly. The last thing either man wanted was to have a child that got them a dozen calls home for one reason or another.

“ _ME?”_ Ivan’s little voice perked up as though in complete shock that he could ever be referred to as ‘trouble-making.’ Ian gasped and laughed a throaty laugh.

“Yes, _you_ Mr. Runaway!” Ivan covered his mouth with his hands and giggled into his palms. Ian chuckled and looked up at Mickey who was stacking the final pancake on a plate and noticed a smile on his face too. “What do you say to going to school a few hours a day?” Ian asked his son.

“YEAH!” The toddler exclaimed excitedly.

“If you go you have to be on your best behavior,” Mickey interjected in his ‘dad’ tone. Ivan’s face turned serious and he nodded.

“What abou’ me?” Nadi cried.

“You’re going to stay with Daddy an’ me through the day until school has another spot.” She looked at her twin and started to tear up then burst into full-on tears. Ian turned to Mickey, brows furrowed in sympathy for his daughter and an expression that begged for help. Mickey set their plate of pancakes down and scratched his head awkwardly, clearly at as much of a loss for what to do as Ian was.

Ivan reached between them to grab his sister’s hand and squeezed. After a few moments she started to settle down, but the tears continued rolling.

“It’s just a few hours,” Ian murmured gently.

“An’ we’re just waiting for another spot, you’ll be in soon enough,” Mickey added. Nadi didn’t seem to hear them and kept wiping at her eyes as she continued to cry. This was the last thing they’d expected — they figured each twin would be happy for a little time apart. They’d only spent every waking minute of their lives together since they were _born!_

Finally after another two minutes, the sniffling Nadiya resumed eating her breakfast, wiping her eyes and nose between each bite.

Mickey called to confirm Ivan’s enrollment after breakfast as Ian got ready for work. 

“That’s it… First kid off to preschool tomorrow,” Ian huffed.

“Aw, dry up you sap,” Mickey teased. Ian rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing he was being ridiculous for the emotion; but he couldn’t help it. They’d each spent so much time with their kids it was almost as though the entire family unit was bound together… but that tether was going to loosen a little bit with this step and it honestly scared Ian a little. The other kids their kids came into contact with would now have as much impact on them as their parents did… each father had to put trust in complete strangers that their kids would be taken care of and treated fairly. Ian had never known so much anxiety for another human. Mickey on the other hand seemed so calm and relaxed Ian almost wondered if Mickey felt anything on the matter.

He kissed him goodbye and tried to focus on work, ignoring the fluttering in his belly from what was going to happen tomorrow.

/////

The whole family went to see Ivan off to his first day at Head Start. Nadiya stayed in the car with Ian, though, not wanting to cause a scene. Ivan tore a path from the car to the front door where he jumped up and down, waiting for Mickey to join him and open the door.

“Eager, huh?” Mickey mumbled with a laugh. Ivan jumped again and beamed wide as Mickey reached for the door. “You’ve got to be good here, understand? Best behavior?” Mickey stated authoritatively. Ivan nodded and jumped again.

“Let’s go, Daddy, let’s gooo!” Mickey exhaled sharply, for the first time feeling a pit in his stomach… and a similar sized lump in his chest and throat. He realized… fuck, he was gonna miss his kid. It was only for six hours, but… goddammit he was really going to feel Ivan’s absence even while he was at home with Nadiya. 

He opened the door and pulled back on Ivan’s shoulder when the kid tried vaulting through the door headfirst.

“Easy! You don’t know if someone’s on the other side, Tasmanian Devil,” Mickey scolded softly. One of the workers, identified easily by her scrubs with — would you believe it? — Looney Toons characters all over, laughed and welcomed them both inside.

“Good morning, Mr. ?”

“Gallagher,” Mickey introduced, holding a hand out to shake. She accepted and gave such a firm handshake Mickey was impressed — she must be south side, he thought to himself.

“And who is this?” She asked, crouching down to face her newest pupil.

“Ivan Gene Gallagher,” Ivan introduced earnestly. Mickey and his teacher laughed at the full name and his exuberance. 

“Ivan, yes! Welcome, Ivan!” she replied with as much enthusiasm. Mickey actually didn't care for that overly-sugary sweet baby-talk voice and suddenly he was already wondering what bad habits his kids were going to pick up here. Ian and Mickey spoke to their children like little adults because they didn't like the baby-talk shit and Mickey was convinced it was why his children were as well-spoken as they were. Ian thought it was just luck of the draw, but Mickey knew some shit was environment. Nature vs. Nurture, and that shit.

She invited Ivan to go play with the other kids and he ran off without even so much as looking back at Mickey whose heart fell a little at just how easy this was for the toddler. Well.... He'd called it, he shouldn't be surprised.

One of the teachers pulled Mickey to the side to verify the information from their initial application, to ensure everything was still correct and there wasn't new important medical information to share. Once he was finished, he scanned the large room for his son, taking in the teeny people-sized tables and chairs, the colorful rugs with the alphabet and other educational shit all over, the cubbies with art supplies and toys perfectly organized, until he finally found Ivan playing at a plastic kitchen with another little girl and boy.

"Should I-?" Mickey asked the lady who helped him, not knowing if he should say goodbye to Ivan or let him be.

"Most parents just leave," she replied soothingly, as though feeling Mickey's rising anxiety as the time finally arrived to say goodbye.

 _Get a grip, it's only six hours!_ Mickey scolded himself.

"O-kay," Mickey murmured and awkwardly turned to the door. As he opened the door, though, he heard the screech of his name tearing from a young throat.

"DADDY!" Ivan cried, horror dripping in his voice. Mickey turned back around to face him and he held a hand up as though to say 'bye, son!' 

"Daddy, wait for me!" Ivan charged through the room at full speed and Mickey's heart damn near shattered.

"Ivan, you've gotta stay here. That's what we talked about yesterday," Mickey explained gently.

"By myself?!" He cried, tears welling. Mickey's mouth opened and closed multiple times as he sought for the right thing to say and he . His heart was absolutely tearing as one then two tears tumbled down his son's cheeks.

"Just for a few hours, buddy. Like we talked about! Remember? You and Nadi are going to be here so Dad and I can work. And you're going to make a whole bunch of friends and sh-" he looked up at the kind woman who helped him and gave an apologetic look for his almost-profanity. "bunch of friends... You're going to make a bunch of friends."

"I don't wanna be here by myself!" He insisted. He ran a soothing hand over his son's brunette hair and sighed.

"You're not here by yourself," Mickey reminded, gesturing to the teachers and children behind them. 

"But I don't know anyone!" he cried. Mickey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose -- all he could do to keep his resolve from taking him back home with him.

"But you will," Mickey insisted. Ivan whined a little, his eyes welling with more tears. "I really need you to be here and be good, buddy. Ms. Sarah is here to make sure you're safe and that you have a good time, okay? And you are, you're going to have a _great_ time, I promise."

" _Promise?"_ Ivan demanded. Mickey nodded and held out a tatted pinkie, which Ivan, to the best of his ability, wrapped his own pinkie finger around. He gulped down a big breath and wiped at his eyes.

"And you know... The more friends you make before Nadi comes with you, the easier it'll be for her when it's her turn," Mickey murmured. Ivan's eyes widened like he hadn't even considered that. "So make lots of friends today, okay? I want to hear about all of them when I get you later." Ivan nodded and held his arms out for a hug -- a rarity between them. A lump swelled in Mickey's throat as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's little torso and Ivan clutched his arms around Mickey's neck. The hug is what almost sent Mickey's emotions over the edge. And to think, he and Ian'd agreed to have Mickey be the one to bring him inside because they figured Ian would get too emotional.

Irony is a bitch.

Mickey had to sniff back his emotion and squeezed Ivan until his little body gasped with the pressure. He did it again and again, inspiring a giggle from the child.

"Daddyyyyy" he whined, pushing Mickey's shoulders to get away from him. Mickey smiled and released his son.

"Have a good day, bud," Mickey murmured, lightly nudging Ivan around and patting his back to send him back into the room. Ivan went without further hesitation back to the children he had been previously playing with.

Now was the time to leave.

And yet Mickey wasn't ready to.

The same fears of who he was going to meet and how the teachers were going to treat him and if Ivan was going to miss his sister and so many other worries rushed through his brain and wouldn't let him leave without a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched his son play -- sharing and laughing like any well-adjusted kid would -- until Ms. Sarah reminded him that it was time to go. Mickey sniffed, running his thumb against the line of his nose, biting his lip, and walked out the door.

Returning to his husband, he was surprised at how Ian _wasn't_ shocked that Mickey got emotional. But Ian didn't say anything.

"He'll be fine," Ian promised as he drove away. Mickey nodded and wiped at his eyes, trying to pretend that there wasn't moisture on his fingers.


End file.
